


Yoosung HATES minions

by Trashmaster



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jokes, Memes, Minions, Pranks, Reader-Insert, this was a good thing to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmaster/pseuds/Trashmaster
Summary: “There was a … minion.” Yoosung says timidly.You’re not quite sure you heard him right at first. Seven, who’s listening intently at your side, starts to wheeze quietly. You slap a hand over his mouth.“Uh, wait, like a minion… from the movies?” You raise an eyebrow.“Y-yeah! It was looking straight at me and it… it winked.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically,,, this was a really bad/amazing idea that spawned in the 707 fanclub from lack of sleep and too many times listening to minion covers.
> 
> ...and i can't believe i actually wrote it.

You’re woken up by a loud ringing.

 

Your phone…? Who would be calling this late?

 

Yoosung?

 

You press the accept button, squinting your eyes at the sudden brightness in the room. You hear Saeyoung groaning from behind you, seemingly woken as well.

 

“…Yoosung? Dude, it’s like five in the morning…” you mumble.

 

“(y/n), oh my god. I had… a dream. I need to talk about it… and don’t tell Seven!”

 

You immediately hit the speaker phone button.

 

Seven looks up at you in half annoyance, half interest. You put a finger to your lips and he nods, a smile forming on his face. You prop yourself up and switch on the lamp sitting your side table.

 

“You can always talk to me, Yoosung. What happened in the dream?”

 

“O-okay so…” He pauses, “I was… I walked into my room after playing a few rounds of LOLOL, and … on my bed…” He whimpers.

 

You urge him to go on, “Yes?”

 

“There was a … minion.” Yoosung says timidly.

 

You’re not quite sure you heard him right at first. Seven, who’s listening intently at your side, starts to wheeze quietly. You slap a hand over his mouth.

 

“Uh, wait, like a minion… from the movies?” You raise an eyebrow.

 

“Y-yeah! It was looking straight at me and it… it winked.”

 

Seven’s eyes are practically bulging and he’s clenching his fists. He’s shaking slightly, trying to prevent himself from chuckling. You’re having a hard time keeping your voice normal.

 

“It winked?” You bite the thumb of your free hand, “That’s… awful…”

 

“I know! That’s not all, (y/n)! It…” Yoosung seems on the verge of tears.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It was wearing a… thong…”

 

Seven kicks a leg up and slaps his hands on the bed.

 

“A…” You inhale, the corners of your smile begging to let out a laugh, “A t-thong?”

 

“Y-yes… it said ‘hey big boy~’ and then the dream ended.” He imitates the minions voice and you swear you see the lights of heaven.

 

Seven is now on the floor besides the bed, curled up in a quivering ball, pounding a fist against the carpet. There are tears in his eyes and you can tell that he’s about to lose it any second.

 

“I called you as soon as I woke up. I feel better now.” He says cheerfully.

 

“Oh, Yoosung.” you grip the blanket tightly, “I… hohh… I’m glad I could help.”

 

“I’ll message you tomorrow then, okay?” You can practically hear the smile emoji in his voice.

 

“Y-yeah of course! That’s what…” You breathe deeply, “friends are for.”

 

“Bye, (y/n!)”

 

The call ends and there’s chaos.

 

Sevens head pops up into your view and he wails. You try to speak but are overcome with loud shaking laughter. Seven throws the blankets up in the air and slaps his knees. He’s hunched over, unable to stand. He starts hooting and you rest your head in your hands. You can’t stop the loud snorting ripping from your throat, and Seven shifts into bed.

 

He throws an arm around you, “Oh… hoooo my god…”

 

“Yoosung… That poor, poor boy…” You wipe a tear from your eye.

 

The laugher storm doesn’t stop for another ten to fifteen minutes. You and Saeyoung are letting out your final sniffles and pleads to god when Seven stares you right in the eyes, and says with the dopiest grin you’ve ever seen, “(y/n), you know what we have to do, right?”

 

You smile back and croak, “What do we have to do?”

 

That’s when the plans are made.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a funny joke to play on god


End file.
